YuruYuri San☆Hai! Episode 01
is the first episode of YuruYuri San☆Hai!. It was broadcast in Japan on October 5, 2015. Synopsis The episode starts with the four girls, Akari, Kyōko, Yui and Chinatsu, in the Amusement Club room dealing with the high summer heat and they decide to play the King Game. The game is a little bit like a mix of Simon Says meets Truth or Dare. You have the same number of sticks as there are players, each stick is marked with a number save one which has a crown on it or some other mark. The sticks are placed in a cup or held in a persons hand so as to hide the ends, shuffled, then everyone takes hold of a stick and draws at once. The person who draws the King then gives an order to the numbers, but they don’t know who has what number. The four of them play for a bit, their orders ranging from “be my friend forever” to “spin around one hundred times then act like an elephant”. Along the way Chinatsu, who has a one sided love obsession for Yui, comes up with a plan to make it just her and Yui playing the game, showing her evil side a little. Her plans almost work, but right as Akari and Kyōko both take a time out from spinning in circles one hundred times the girls from the Student Council, Sakurako and Himawari shows up, who come baring cookies, followed by Chitose and Ayano, who enter by throwing open the door and shouting Kyōko’s full name. They choose to join in on the game, along with Akari who recovers from her unfortunate “turn” of events. Chinatsu is not very happy to have her plans ruined like this. They return to playing the King Game with more random comedy events popping up until the sun has almost set, however Chinatsu never became king once the whole time, so she demands one more round. Glaring at the sticks she first pleads with them to make her king, then starts treating them if they don’t. And based on the episode half way card, she failed in that last round. The second part of the episode takes place in home economics class where the four older girls are to make a meat and potato stew. Kyōko pretty much just fools around at first, till the teacher drags her off for some one on one leasons on how to cook. With Kyōko out of the way the other girls make steady progress getting everything done. Kyōko is finally allowed to return to her groups table, right as the food starts to cook. She wonders what to do in the 15 minutes it will take to cook. Yui says she can help wash dishes. Afterwords some time remains till the food is done, so Kyōko challenges the other three to arm wrestling, but loses all three times. The food finally done, the four stop playing around to eat it. After they have to write a small report on it, but since Kyōko didn’t help much really she writes about her arm wrestling instead. Akari in a park with a map, trying to get somewhere. She stops to study it a bit and wait. As she does she sees a young girl standing in front of a vending machine trying to reach the top row of buttons, but she’s too short. When Akari walks up behind her and ask if she’s ok the girl just blushes a little and thinks about how embarrassing it is someone saw her trying to reach the top row and mumbling about how it’s the machines fault for being too tall. Akari offers to get the drink for her, but the girl won’t give up. She crouches low and jumps up, batting a button with her had as she does. She ends up hitting the wrong drink thought. Akari comes up with a nice idea. She’ll buy the drink the girl wanted and trade for the one the girl ended up with, saying she wanted that one in the first place. The girl seems happy with this and lets Akari buy the right one and trades with her. However, the drink the girl got by mistake is "Masochist Cider: for the masochist in you". Akari just stares at it in shock for a few seconds, probably wondering why they even make this or if she can’t get rid, but when she looks up from the drink the little girl is just standing their staring at her all bright eyed and innocent, waiting for her to drink it. Akari smiles and says she loves this stuff and opens it, but again she just stands there staring at it. The girl finally tells Akari she doesn’t have to force he self, Akari just quickly says she’s not before taking a drink of it. She regrets it right away. Even so she still tries to act like she enjoyed it. Afterwards the little girl chooses to stay with Akari for a bit, calling Akari "onee-san". Akari is super happy about this, having always wanted someone to treat her like a young lady able to take care of her self. She makes up her mind to try and act more mature in front of the girl. The two talk for a bit and the girl explains that the drink, black coffee, is for her older sister who’s studying right now and wanted some coffee to help her stay focused. The girl pulls a juice out of her bag, saying it’s what she likes to drink her self. When she opens it a small bit drips on her skirt. Akari goes to get some tissues from her bag, but not only does she not have any but she knocks over her drink as well. Thankfully the girl has some and their able to clean it up. The girl offers to throw the tissues away but Akari says she can do that much, and trips on the way to the trash can. Thankfully the little girl also has band-aids in her bag also. Akari just sits with her head hung for a second afterwards. So the girl gives Akari a piece of candy she also has some of in her bag, telling her it’ll make her feel better. The little girl then leaves, saying she needs to get home. Akari just sits there thinking about how she failed. Choosing to keep it a secret. Finally the person she’s waiting for arrives, Chinatsu. The two of them are on their way to Sakurako’s house to visit. After trying to figure out the map Sakurako drew for time for a bit they finally make it to her house. They enter inside and are greeted by Sakurako who ask them if the map was helpful at all. They both kind of laugh weakly and say it was, kind of. As they talk “someone” else comes walking up from off screen to see what’s going on. It’s the girl from before, who’s surprised to see Akari here. Akari however is shocked, having thought she’d never see the little girl again. The girl, however, is Sakurako’s younger sister, Hanako Ōmuro. Also the older sister Hanako talked about wasn’t Sakurako, it was their even older sister, Nadeshiko Ōmuro. References *Lost in the Fantasy (Author of the article: Holy Arc Knight) Navigation Category:YuruYuri San☆Hai! Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes